


Alone

by missdaisyone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, kind of sad, note are important, percy gets right to the point, thought what the hell?, wasn't going to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdaisyone/pseuds/missdaisyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thinks he is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Nico was sitting up on a tree branch, at camp half-blood, like he does when he needs to think. He does that a lot, thinking, about how alone he is, how all the campers still look at him like a freak after saving their sorry asses two times.

"Bianca's gone" one side of him thought.

"But you have Hazel" the better side of him argued back.

"She has Frank, she doesn't need me."

"And Percy? He broke up with Annabeth, claiming he was gay."

Him. That name made Nico open his eyes. The name that caused him so much pain but love at the same time. The only name that stopped him from ending it all. After breaking up with Annabeth he did come out. But all hope left him, Percy hasnt made a move and has even been avoiding Nico more so than usual. Its already been a month.

"Percy doesn't need me. He hasn't made a move on me yet. He will never love me like I do to him" He said outloud. 

The sound of twigs breaking and leaves rusleing snapped the Italian out of his deep thought. He quikly jumped off the branch he was sitting on, and started to run. Running as fast as he could through the forest, dodging trees and hopping over roots, he thought of a place he could go. While wandering through the forest one day he found an old shack, probably used to hold weapons or for storage. Busting through the old shacks door Nico finally stopped running, not sure if the stranger from before was still behind him, not that he cared. Everything was spinning and the feeling of the world's weight was on him. 

'Alone'

'No one'

'All alone' was being repeated in his head.

Pulling on his own hair,the son of hades couldn't take it any more, he fell, laying in a fetal position on the cold hard floor, all that was heard was his sobbing. 

"Maybe I was waiting for you to make the first move" an all to familiar voice said.Nico lifted his head to see his one true love leaning over him. Percy. 

"I love you too, Nico"

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU CARE ABOUT MY FANFICTION PLZ READ!!! But if you don't you can carry on. I had a creative writing class and my teacher showed us a picture, we had to write about what we think when we saw it. It is very short but I wasn't going to post it in the first place. I was feeling like I needed to write something deep. If you didn't get the end Percy loves Nico too, they date, other things happen,they live happily ever after together.
> 
>  
> 
> Soon I will be posting a fanfiction with... wait for it...CHAPTERS!!! I had a couple of ideas for my first real fanfiction and I finally picked one! It probably won't be out this friday ( 2-27-15) I might have another short fanfiction out so I can write as much as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying to stick to a schedule were I post every friday but I can't stop! So the chapter fanfictions first chapter could come out anytime next week. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment, kudos, anything really if your lazy like me.


End file.
